Perfect
by patricia51
Summary: This time everything is going to be just right. Third in my little Z-land romance series. Sequel to "Seducing Columbus". Columbus/Wichita


Perfect by patricia51

(This time everything is going to be just right. Third in my little Z-land romance series. Sequel to "Seducing Columbus". Columbus/Wichita)

(Columbus)

This time we're determined. Everything will be perfect. Every detail will be planned out. And this time I won't faint when I see Wichita, well, you know, without any clothes on. I'll be calm and collected.

Yeah sure. So why are my palms sweating just thinking about it much less bringing up that image of her when she dropped her robe for me that day? I mean I was already hyperventilating as I watched her legs move and the satin of her robe riding up with every step to tease me with glimpses of her bottom.

I suppose it says a lot about me that I was mesmerized with what I was seeing that I never actually thought about what it was all leading to, that her plan was actually for us to make love. And of course that in order to do that she would have to be nude. I swear it never crossed my mind.

From the moment I first saw Wichita I was enthralled with her. Even if I was out of her league. After all, I always remind myself, it's not as if there's a whole lot of competition out there now-a-days. But should someone show up out of the blue with a big red "S" on the front of his shirt I wouldn't worry. I love her and she loves me. That's why I'm working as hard as I can to prepare the perfect setting for us tonight.

(Wichita)

I am scurrying around the house trying to get everything ready while not looking like that's exactly what I'm going to do. Alright, I know that didn't make any sense at all. And why would I even think that I'm fooling anybody? I know that I gave away what Columbus and I am planning the instant I "casually" asked Tallahassee if he and Little Rock wouldn't mind going over to the neighbors for the evening.

Columbus still believes he's a guppy sometimes. He's NOT. Even after I ran away from him he came and rescued my sister and I. True he did have Tallahassee's help to wipe out the zombies we had surrounding us but he was the one who got Florida to come. I sort of wish I had seen him on that motorcycle though, the one he rode for about ten seconds. But he would have thought I was laughing at him. I suspect a lot of people laughed at him over the years but I never want him to think that I'm one of them.

Amazing as it sounds, especially to him, I fell in love with him. That's it. Not just because he threw his most important rule away to be a hero to save us. That's part of it but mostly it's because he really cares for me. Unlike those suckers Little Rock and I ran the table on before the infection started he doesn't just undress me with his eyes and I don't see that look in them that's calculating how he can get me out of my clothes. Or separate me from my money. Serves them right when we cleaned them out. I hope zombies ate every one of them.

Speaking of eating I find it utterly amazing that Columbus has turned into a first rate cook. Not just fixing canned goods and freeze-dried stuff but real honest to goodness food. Who would have thought it? Of course being him he takes a LOT of elaborate precautions and avoids touching a bunch of stuff. So I'm doing a lot of chopping and stuff like that. But it will all be worth it tonight.

(Tallahassee)

Wichita is right. Her suggestion that maybe I would like to spend some time with our neighbors and didn't I think Little Rock would enjoy that too was as obvious as the windshield on my Escalade right after I've cleaned it. But what the hell. It's not as if we're going to the other side of the country. Or drive. It really is just next door to Memphis' place.

Damn, I had forgotten no one has said anything about them. It's been the four of us for so long that I still tend to think of just us, even though we moved a few months ago just so we would be right next to the new family.

That new family does pretty much match ours. The four of us were cooking outside on the grill one evening when we heard a vehicle engine coming. The smoke from the grill gave us away of course. We grabbed our guns and waited. I mean you just never know who's out there.

A dusty Ford SUV pulled up and just sat there for a few moments. Then the door opened, a woman stepped out and I fell in love.

Okay, I admit it. There aren't exactly a lot of women around. In the immediate area Wichita is too young and besides she's in love with Columbus. I'm happy for her and that peppy little spit fuck too. Little Rock is just a child and my feelings towards her are paternal anyway. So any woman upright, breathing and not trying to eat me is going to catch my attention. Even considering that the new arrival was something special beyond my wildest dreams.

What can you say? My height, dark black hair tumbling around her shoulders and flashing black eyes. A figure that was generous without being overblown. Tight jeans, black boots and a blouse that looked like she was poured into it with just the right number of buttons undone.

And then there were her accessories and my God they were the kind to make me nearly drool. A cut down, pistol gripped shotgun that jutted over her left shoulder. A knife damn near as big as mine riding her left hip and the broad black leather belt balanced on the other side by what could only be a Smith and Wesson Model 629, the mighty forty-four magnum in stainless steel. Yep, I was in love.

At the time I barely noticed the two faces peeking through the windows from behind the woman. One was a girl pretty near Little Rock's age. The other, being restrained by the teenager from climbing restlessly out of the open window, made my heart stop even more so than the woman had. Tow-headed with a smile that tugged at my heart and nearly brought tears to my eyes. But I managed to keep my mind on the situation at hand. Not that I expected a woman with two younguns in tow to be starting a firefight but then again I sure was fooled by Wichita and Little Rock too.

Then the woman smiled and spoke.

"That smells mighty good."

And that's how we met Memphis, Dallas and Taos.

(Little Rock)

It's just really been neat having three new people, especially since Dallas is a girl about my age. We hang out together and watch Taos for Memphis. It almost lets us pretend we're two normal near teens babysitting for someone and nothing is wrong with the world. Not that I'm exactly familiar with the concept of "normal" of course.

We only get to keep Taos when Tallahassee isn't doing it. That guy must have been an awesome dad. And he still spends time with me too. When he's not with Memphis naturally. The pair of them took immediately to each other.

It's not just that they are a man and a woman who are roughly about the same age. Hey I might be twelve but I know a LOT about what goes on between girls and guys. Well, theoretically of course. Anyway, what goes on between the two of them goes deeper than just sexual attraction. I never thought I would see anyone who hated zombies as much as Tallahassee but Memphis does. I have a sneaky suspicion that what happened to Buck happened to someone very close to Memphis. Not that I'm going to ask. It's nice to see Tallahassee as happy as he is and her too so why bring up buried hurts?

(Columbus)

As nice as it was to add to our family it did mean there would have to be some changes. The house we had settled in out in the country was too small for seven people so we had to move. Tallahassee and Memphis went scouting, which from the descriptions he at least brought back involved a continual wholesale slaughter of zombies. But while Tallahassee HAS been known to exaggerate we also know how much he loves killing zombies. But Memphis, who is very quiet, nods her head when he talks about their adventures and I know from personal experience how he is when he goes hulk on the infected.

Anyway during these trips they found us a new home or rather a new set of homes. Still well out in the country it's what I am guessing was some kind of extended family farm or ranch of some kind. There's outbuildings and a workshop and barns and no less than three complete houses all nestled right next to each other. Close enough for mutual defense but far enough apart for a little privacy is the way Tallahassee put it; although I suspect he was thinking about him and Memphis rather than Wichita and me.

It took a couple of weeks of non-stop work to set our new place up. First we had to clean it out. I don't mean just the occupying and nearby zombies although there were some of those. No, it's surprising how fast a vacant house runs down hill. So we pretty much hauled everything out of the two houses we were going to live in and hauled it off somewhere. Then we moved our stuff and went looking for more furniture and things for Memphis and her home. Finally came the generator and the trailer of diesel fuel for it.

One thing that had delighted Tallahassee about the new place was that all the heaters, both house and water, were propane fueled. Not only was the tank there nearly full but there's more propane than we could use in a dozen lifetimes at the abandoned truck stop less than an hour from here. But now we're all set up and Wichita and I can hopefully get some alone time without her worrying about Little Rock because she and Tallahassee are off on one of their trips.

(Wichita)

All day long Columbus and I have been exchanging glances and the occasional touch. I'm pretty sure this time he won't faint when he sees me nude and that's exactly how we plan for him to see me before the night is over. Gradually of course, we're not going to rush things. We have all night long and we plan to take advantage of that.

I suppose we should have waited a couple of days to settle in to our new living situation but Columbus and I have waited for what seems to be forever now to have this alone time. Besides, Tallahassee is already falling for Memphis and my sister loves having a friend her own age in Dallas. If things work out eventually there may be a complete shift in living arrangements but Columbus and I aren't going to wait that long. Although I would just about love a nap before tonight after going non-stop for two weeks. But there's no time for that. Too much to do.

(Columbus)

I almost thought Tallahassee was going to take Little Rock and leave without any comments. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Actually neither said anything. But he winked and she sighed and that pretty much said it all. Oh well. I went into the kitchen and splashed some cold water on my face. There was so much to be done if I was going to turn canned meat and vegetables into the perfect kind of dinner that would be fit for the special occasion that tonight was going to be. I started cooking.

(Wichita)

While Columbus whipped up our celebratory feast I cleaned. Yes we had scrubbed the house down completely before and while we moved in but I wanted it perfect. I cleaned the table; I spread a just washed and off the line cloth over it. I bustled back and forth to the kitchen. Trying desperately to stay out of Columbus' way to set the table. I teased him about the cooking wine he seemed to be sampling and he protested it was just for cooking. Tasted pretty good to me though so I didn't blame him for a nip or two. As long as I got to match him. Speaking of that I made sure to open two bottles of good wine to have with supper and after to set the mood.

Speaking of setting the mood I got several candles ready for after dark. In case we are hopefully way to busy to watch them later on I made sure to put their holders in these glass and metal lanterns we scrounged up. That should keep the house from catching on fire should we forget to put them out because our minds are occupied.

Then it was time to get ME ready. That hot shower felt SO good I could have stayed in there four times as long as I did. I remember when my sister and I wouldn't even say the word "Shower" it had been so long since we had one and no clue when we would get the chance. It just felt SO good that I just closed my eyes and darn near drifted off. But I managed to shake off the feeling and wake up. It was time for Columbus to have his turn. I nearly invited him in right then and there but we had worked too hard to make this evening just what we both wanted and I was not going to spoil it.

(Columbus)

Finally the table is set, the candles are lit and the wine is poured. The first bottle of wine since I see Wichita brought out two. The first bottle of table wine that is; we already finished the bottle of cooking wine. What I didn't use in the sauce that is.

My God, she looks so beautiful. From the first moment I saw her my fingers have itched to brush her hair back from her ear as a prelude to everything else. And I've been fortunate now to have got to do that several times. As we eat I can't think of anything but her.

(Wichita)

Dinner was INCREDIBLE. I cannot believe how good Columbus can cook. Another reason why I'm so happy that he's my boyfriend now. I'm going to pay him back with a perfect night that he'll never, EVER forget. Not that it hasn't been perfect so far.

I'm practically groaning when I get up from the table and so is Columbus. We're both staggering a bit too. Maybe we shouldn't have drunk all the wine. Well there's another bottle in the other room where there's a fire in the fireplace and more candles and big fluffy pillow strewn on a rug in front of the fire. And the look in Columbus' eyes makes me shiver.

We settle into our pile in front of the fire, just propped up enough to sip our wine and gently nuzzle each other. I shiver again and we snuggle together under a blanket. He's already brushed my hair of my ear and we've kissed once, twice and then a third time. We're not rushing, we're taking our time. This is all so perfect. It's so comfortable and warm and he feels so good against me...

(Tallahassee)

As quietly as I can I move around the room, careful not to disturb them. Not that that's very likely. I pull the blanket up a little farther, check and make sure the fire is dying out safely and then snuff the remaining candles. I shoo Little Rock upstairs to her and Wichita's bedroom and follow her up to mine.

Got to admit it, it's really nothing more than I would expect. But then they have been working real hard with the move and then getting ready for this time alone together. And Columbus fixed a whopping big meal that they ate about every bit of. Not to mention I found two completely empty bottle of wine and one more near to them that had maybe one glass left in it.

But looking at the pair of them snuggled so close, with her head on his shoulder I'd say overall they pretty much had that perfect evening they were shooting for.

Even if it did end up with them falling asleep together fully dressed.

(The End)


End file.
